poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Traveling to California
This is how Traveling to California goes in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of Cars. we see McQueen in the trailer park as he drives to his trailer's parking space Lightning McQueen: Chick "First one to California gets Dinoco all to himself." Oh. we'll see who gets there first, Chick. heads to he trailer's parking space, but his trailer's not there Mac Grimborn: Hi. Lightning McQueen: Huh? Who are you? Mac Grimborn: I'm Mac Grimborn. Hey, you're Lightning McQueen, right? Lightning McQueen: Yeah. Why? Mac Grimborn: Well, I was kinda watching the race and.... as he gets behind McQueen as Mack approaches Mack: Hey, kid! Congrats on the tie! Mac behind him Oh, and who's that new character with you? Lightning McQueen: I don't want to talk about it. Come on! Let's go, Mack! Saddle up. What'd you do to my trailer? Mack: I parked it over at your sponsor's tent. Lightning McQueen: What? Mac Grimborn: Why'd you do that? Mack: He's gotta make his appearance. Lightning McQueen: No. No! No, no, no, no! a commercial on McQueen's sponsor starts Lightning McQueen: (on TV) Yes, yes, yes! Lightning McQueen here, and I use Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment, new rear formula! Nothing soothes a rusty bumper like Rust-eze. the Rust-eze container moves across and the bumper shines Lightning McQueen: (0n TV) Wow! Look at that shine! Use Rust-eze and you too can be like me! Ka-chow! commercial ends, and we see Rusty cars. On stage are Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze! Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze: [laughing Rusty Rust-eze: I met this car from Swampscott. He was so rusty, he couldn't cast his own shadow! giggles Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze: laughing You should see my dirty undercarriage! Rusty cars: laughing then cut to McQueen, Mack and Mac watching from the cardboards. McQueen is behind one of them Mac Grimborn: So, ''that's ''why you kept saying no earlier. Lightning McQueen: I hate rusty cars. This is not good for the image. Mac Grimborn: Back at the Power Chamber, Porto has some machines that are rusting away. Mack: They ''did ''give him his big break. Besides, it's in his contract. Lightning McQueen: Oh, will you stop, please? Just go get hooked up. the tent Dusty Rust-eze: Winter is a grand old time. Rusty-Rust-eze: Of there, there is no "ifs" or "buts." they talk, Mac and McQueen are moving using the cardboard Dusty Rust-eze: But remember, all that salt and grime.... Rusty Rust-eze: Can rust your bolts, affect your bones and muscles, and freeze your.... cardboard tilts over, exposing McQueen and Mac Dusty Rust-eze: Hey, look! There he is! rusty cars in the crowd turn towards McQueen, but took no notice of Mac Dusty-Rust-eze: Our almost champ! they try to avoid the rusty cars surrounding them, Mac and McQueen walk slowly to the stage Dusty Rust-eze: Get your rear end in here, kid. Rusty car 1: Lightning McQueen, you were wicked fast! Rusty car 2: That race was a pisser! Rusty car 3: Yeah! You were booking, Lightning McQueen! Lightning McQueen: G-Give me some room, please. Mac Grimborn: Make me some room too, please. Fred: You're my hero, Mr. McQueen! Lightning McQueen: Yes, I know. as he reads Fred's name on his license plate "Fred." Fred, thank you. Fred: He knows my name! He knows my name! front bumper falls off Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze: laughing Dusty Rust-eze: Good looking, Freddie! and Mac get on the stage Rusty Dusty: Thanks to you, Lightning, we had a banner year! Mac Grimborn: I mean, Elgar should get you some headlights. Rusty Rust-eze: Are you saying he doesn't have headlights? Mac Grimborn: Yep, cause they're just stickers. Treacheron intercepts something Dimitria: Treacheron, what is it? Treacheron: Listen to this. It could be a clue. the surveillance system begins intercepting Lightning McQueen: (on speaker) You know, racecars don't need headlights, because the track is always lit. Mac Grimborn: (on speaker) I see. But Mr. Rust-eze's brother still needs headlights, am I right? Rusty cars: on speaker Mac Grimborn: on speaker Lightning McQueen: laughing on speaker Dusty Rust-eze: speaker Ladies and gentlemen.... Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze: speaker Lightning McQueen! the tent, the lights turn on as McQueen is under it Car: Free bird! Lightning McQueen: You know, the Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment team ran a great race today. And remember with a little Rust-eze.... to himself And an insane amount of luck.... voice You too can be like me. Ka-chow. Mac Grimborn: And tomorrow will be the realization of a future.... A future of a proud race, a pure race.... A race reborn. Lightning McQueen: Alright, let's not overdo. Mac Grimborn: Moments from now, when your hero, Lightning McQueen, wins the Piston Cup, the past will be washed away, and a new day will dawn! rusty cars cheer as McQueen and Mac get inside Mack's trailer Rusty Rust-eze: Hey, kid! Dusty Rust-eze: Aw, we love ya. And we're looking forward to another great year! Just like this year! he laughs, McQueen does a pose as the door closes with a picture of McQueen with the same pose Lightning McQueen: Not on your life. Mac Grimborn: Why? Lightning McQueen: You just overdid it. drives away Rusty Rust-eze: Don't drive like my brother! Dusty Rust-eze: Oh, yeah, don't drive like my brother! Mack: California, here we come! Lightning McQueen: Dinoco, here we come. Mac Grimborn: Whoo! LA, we're on our way! the Power Chamber Treacheron: Mac is heading to California, with a talking racecar. Katie Walker: chuckles Now, I've heard everything. Loki (PR LR): How do we stop him? Zordon: As soon as we are ready, we will find him. Maybe he can introduce his new racecar friend to us. Alpha 5: Great idea, Zordon! Diabolico: Let's hope it's soon.